Promises Never Broken
by dragonslayerX19
Summary: Akame has defeated Esdeath, and will not let her touch Tatsumi. Tatsumi would never break a promise to Akame. It's AU I guess :) Takame. Tatsumi x Akame
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa! Ash-chan here! I just finished watching Akame ga Kill, and as decided to write an ending the way I wish it ended. There is too much sadness in this fandom we need light. Just in case some of you don't know 'Tadaima' means 'I'm here' or 'I'm home' and 'Okaeri' means 'Welcome back' or 'Welcome home'. That's all. Enjoy!**

It was over. It was all done. Esdeath stepped forward, saying something about how it was her time to die. But as soon as Akame saw where she was going, she flung herself forward, pointing Murasame and Esdeath's throat.

"No! Don't go anywhere near him! Don't touch Tatsumi!" she yelled.

Esdeath stepped back, surprised, but then smiled.

"As to be expected, by someone whose love for him rivals mine." she stated.

She took another step towards Tatsumi's limp body, but Akame intercepted her again.

"Leave him alone!" she screamed, anger, sadness, and pure unadulterated rage flowing off of her. The marks left on her body after she played her trump card seemed to glow with reinvigorated energy.

"Ah. I see you aren't going to let me past, and a sneak attack most obviously won't work on you. I commend you Akame. It seems I am the one who is weak."

And with that, Esdeath crouched on the ground and covered herself in ice. Akame watched as it exploded into small, sparking, flakes, marking the death of feared and revered General Esdeath.

The soldiers around her began to come to and ran off, looking to save citizens who had been trapped under rubble or were severely injured. When everyone was gone, when she was the sole remainder standing in a battlefield splashed with blood and death, that was when Akame broke down. She fell to her knees and screamed, her voice carrying the sorrow of losing so many, of losing…Tatsumi. She remembered his smile, the one that told her he was living, he was okay, and that ignited enough happiness in her to live on. She looked towards the sky, tears cascading down her face when she heard it. A voice. A voice she had come to love so much.

"Ak-kame," he said, his words being sliced with gasps. "Ta-tadaima," he choked out.

She rose off her position on the ground slowly, turning to look, not daring to hope but miserably failing.

"Tat…Tatsumi?" she asked tentatively, her voice shaking, "Tatsumi?!"

"Tadai," he coughed, "Tadaima."

"Tatsumi!" she shrieked and ran to the spot where he lay, covered in blood, his breath coming in short, shallow gasps.

"Tatsumi!" she cried, on her knees again as tears streamed down her face and soaked the hair of the barely alive man underneath her.

One more time he said, "Tadaima." More clarity now, he was drawing in a bit more breath, but his grunt as he shifted his leg was enough for Akame to know the intense amount of pain he was in.

"Okaeri." she sobbed out, wearing a tear-lit smile. She turned and pulled a flare symbol and threw it into the air, the bright red glow insisting a medic come immediately. So she sat there and cried joyful tears onto the already blood-soaked Tatsumi, who gave her a small smile, his body worn and broken, her name and that one word being all he could manage in his current state. In the near distance, Akame heard the sure sound of a medic squad coming, shouts of "They're over there!" reaching her ears. As the soldiers of the Revolutionary Army swarmed around them, ordering stretchers and careful hands to lift the near dead boy off the dirt and get him some help, Akame whispered to him one word.

"How?"

And his reply brought on a fresh new bout of tears.

"Becuase. I couldn't break my promise to you."

**Aaand end. I'm going to upload another chapter. It was originally only one, but it got long so I decided to split it. The next one's definitely longer :D Thanks for reading! Arigato!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ha ok so here's the next chapter :) A sort of look into their lives after the attack. I don't own Akame ga Kill! by the way I forgot to say that :P**

Five months later, Akame smiled at a fully recovered and sleepy-eyed Tatsumi, dragging him out of bed. He had come back to the hideout two moths ago, when his wounds had been in their best condition, enough so he could come home to her. However, he was ordered a lot of bedrest, a light exercise regimen, and a diet of foods that wouldn't overwhelm his freshly healed body. But as of the last few weeks, he had started training and eating properly once more, his wounds still prominent, but simply scars, not something that would hurt if she touched it. Akame still bore the marks the demon sword had left on her, lighter, but still there, reminding her constantly of the bloodshed, but of the revolution, of how the citizens could now be free. She remembered when they had found Leone dead in an alleyway in her childhood home. She had cried her eyes out, but Tatsumi had been there to hold her hand in his own weak one, and let silent sobs escape his mouth as his face was wet with tears. When he had come home, they had given Leone a proper sendoff with the help of Najenda boss, Wave, and Run.

"Get out of bed baka." she dead, flicking Tatsumi's head lightly.

He smiled up at her, his innocent smile that could bring hope to all those around him.

"Mmm," he replied, his legs still under the covers, his bright green eyes looking lazily into her red ones.

"I mean it, or I'll drag you out."

Tatsumi frowned at this and reached out to grab Akame's hand, pulling her down next to him so she was sitting, and proceeded to wrap his arms around her waist, looking up at her with the best kawaii eyes he could muster. But Akame folded her arms and remained indifferent. He sighed, complying to her wishes and dragging himself off the bed, earning a sideways glance of her eyes and a smirk. He mock scowled back at her, then set himself with the task of making it to the bathroom without falling asleep on the floor.

"Najenda-san wants us to fish for Koga tuna to cook and bring to the citizens whose homes are still getting rebuilt." she said.

"Okay. Are we going to go to the waterfall again?" he asked.

That day seemed a life time away. When Tatsumi had first joined Night Raid and had been training under the others, he remembered going to the waterfall with Akame to get the same fish. She succeeding much more than him. She gave a slight nod of her head acknowledging him. He smiled then walked to the bathroom to get ready.

They arrived at the waterfall and Tatsumi just stared at it for a minute, wallowing in it familiarity.

When he turned, he saw Akame, _stripping her top off._ He jumped back, about to yell out, when he saw the strap of her white bathing suit and remembered why they were there in the first place. He sweat dropped at the deja vu of the scene, his reaction on par with that of the first time they'd come here together. She just smiled and gestured at him to do the same, before diving into the clear, blue water below.

A few hours later, they sat on the edge of the little, grassy cliff that rose a good eight feet out of the water. The two had caught enough fish to throw the citizens a feast and, as they were not expected for a few more hours, decided to pass their time in the serene area. Akame sat with her back against a tree, stroking Tatsumi's, who had his head resting on her thighs, hair. He was fiddling with her own long, glossy black strands, looping it around his fingers and tying loose, easily undone knots. They didn't speak, just lay in comfortable silence, infatuated with the other's hair. Eventually they had to pick up their fish baskets and return to the capital to cook and distribute it, but they both had a sense of relaxedness and safety.

That night, exhausted after walking around the slowly healing city, and after cooking so much fish Tatsumi's hands were burned red in so many places he stopped counting. It was a good thing Wave had been there to help. His sea expertise had been a big help in assuring Tatsumi didn't meet his end buried under a pile of tuna. Run had been there as well, lending a hand where he could. They had gotten to know the two ex-Jaegers better over the last few months. Tatsumi remembered what Run had said at Leone's funeral.

_"I told you we wouldn't fight. Nonetheless, if we had, you would have beat me. You've fought hard. Rest now, Lionel."_

It was midnight by the time they'd managed to shower the fish smell off them and get to bed. Akame however, hadn't wanted to sleep alone that night. Sometimes she would have nightmares that plagued her sleep and she would wake up on the floor, Tatsumi or Najenda running to her room to see if she was alright. On nights when she had that premonition, she would sleep with Tatsumi, lulled to sleep in his strong arms. Tonight however, they didn't sleep. Akame was thinking about her battle with Esdeath.

"Tatsumi, do you remember anything from that day," she inquired. Though she hadn't specified what day, Tatsumi immediately knew what she was talking about and nodded.

"I was knocked out for a while. But then I heard your voice. Calling out to me, telling me not to break my promise to you, seeing your determined, strong face in my mind. That's when I came to, and saw you stopping Esdeath from coming near me, and freezing me with her."

"Mmm," she hummed, deep in thought. Then she chuckled, "My face looks quite different now. Doesn't it? My body covered with these curses."

She wasn't self-depreciating herself, Akame wasn't one for self pity, yet Tatsumi frowned at her comment. She made it sound as though she had changed somehow, for the worse.

"So?" he asked, "What about those marks? They're not bad, Akame, they're proof of how strong you are, to have mastered Murasame."

She smiled at this, but her eyes widened as he shifted downwards, his eyes darkening slightly. He placed his mouth at the top of the mark on her, and dragged his lips down it, doing the same with her arms and legs.

"Tatsumi," she said quietly, "what are you doing?"

He smiled, "I'm showing you, that your stronger, that these marks make you even more beautiful than you already were before."

Her eyes widened but she poked his stomach lightly, "I didn't say they looked ugly."

"I know," he replied, curling his body over hers, his breath falling on her mouth, "but you talk like they've made you a bad person. That's not true."

She opened her mouth to reply but his lips covered hers and suddenly she was melting into a sensation she'd never felt before. It was wonderful. She wanted more, making a noise in her throat when he pulled away. Tatsumi chuckled, "I need to breathe," he said.

"Yeah yeah." she said pulling him down and pressing his lips to her once more.

This time when he pulled back, three words tumbled out of his mouth, "I love you."

Quick and simple, he just said it. She smiled in reply.

"Then promise to stay with me forever."

"I promise."

And Tatsumi never broke that promise.

**And that's the very end! Thanks for reading! I hope it made you smile :)**


End file.
